In next generation high frequency communication technology, there is of upper and lower antenna switching technology that determines whether to use an upper antenna and a lower antenna according to a condition. For example, when the lower antenna is held by a hand, by performing communication using the upper antenna, a communication performance is enhanced.
In order to implement upper and lower antenna switching technology, a structure that connects two antennas in a single high frequency modem chip is required, and for such a connection, a microstrip may be used in a coaxial cable or a printed circuit board (PCB) or a high frequency signal may be transmitted through a transmission line formed within a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB).
In most cases, due to a specific absorption rate (SAR), interest has increased in a lower antenna of a terminal. That is, when using a micro strip in a PCB, a small loss occurs, but because it is very difficult to actually implement a long wiring in a straight line, by disposing a high frequency modem chip at the lower end of a terminal, a distance to the lower antenna may be minimized and the upper antenna may be connected in a straight line using the coaxial cable.
However, in order to connect thin and long using a coaxial cable, the ground should be connected to each intermediate portion of a connecting portion. Otherwise, because a loss of a cable is large, it is difficult to substantially implement the connection.
Accordingly, as an implementation method, there is a method of using a structure that fixes a coaxial cable with a shield can. According to such a fixing structure method, by using a fixing structure as the ground as well as fixing of a coaxial cable, an area or availability may be increased.
As another method, there is a method of using a particular FPCB type wire that can use a high frequency wiring. However, in this method, because only parts of a low height cannot help being disposed at a space through which an FPCB passes, this method may be inefficient.
As another general method, there is a method of a structure that fixes using clips at each intermediate portion in which a coaxial cable is used. However, in this method, because parts cannot help being disposed at a space through which a coaxial cable passes, this method may be a most inefficient structure in component disposition on a PCB.
Therefore, various embodiments of the present invention provide an RF cable connecting device and an electronic device having the same that can connect a high frequency cable to an upper antenna and that can reduce a mounting space.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, an electronic device having an RF cable connecting device includes a housing; a printed circuit board (PCB) located at the housing and including a first surface facing in a first direction, a second surface facing in a second direction opposite to the first direction, and a third surface facing in at least one direction different from that of the first and second surfaces; a first conductive contact point located at the first surface of the PCB; a second conductive contact point located at the first surface of the PCB; and at least one electrically conductive line, wherein the electrically conductive line includes a first end portion electrically connected to the first conductive contact point, a second end portion electrically connected to the second conductive contact point, and at least one insulating member configured to electrically insulate a portion of the at least one electrically conductive line, and wherein the at least one electrically conductive line and the at least one insulating member include a first portion extended to at least one side surface of the PCB.
The at least one electrically conductive line and the at least one insulating member may include a second portion bent from the first portion adjacent to the first end portion connected to the first conductive contact point.
The at least one electrically conductive line and the at least one insulating member may include a third portion bent from the first portion adjacent to the second end portion connected to the second conductive contact point.
The PCB may include a plurality of layers including at least one conductive layer, and one of the at least one electrically conductive line may be electrically connected to the at least one conductive layer through a side surface of the PCB.
The at least one electrically conductive line and the at least one insulating member may be connected together from a coaxial cable and/or a flexible PCB.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a radio frequency (RF) cable connection device includes an RF cable using a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) including receptacles; and a printed circuit board (PCB) to which the RF cable is vertically stood and attached.
The receptacle of one end of the RF cable may be connected to an RF modem, and the receptacle of the other end of the RF cable may be connected to an antenna.
The receptacle may be located at one surface of the PCB.
One of the receptacles may be located at one surface of the PCB, and the other one of the receptacles may be located at the other surface of the PCB.
The RF cable may include a plurality of grounds spaced at a predetermined interval for bonding to a peripheral ground.
The ground may be a conductive adhesive tape attached to the RF cable in a serrate shape and be connected to the PCB.
The conductive adhesive tape may be connected to a side surface of the PCB.
The ground may be connected to a side surface of a shield can.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an electronic device having an RF cable connecting device includes a printed circuit board (PCB) configured to mount a shield can configured to cover a radio frequency (RF) modem, an antenna, and a lens module, and at least some of electronic components for the lens module; and an RF cable stood and assembled at the PCB to connect the RF modem and the antenna.
The RF cable may include a receptacle connected to the RF modem and a receptacle connected to the antenna.
The receptacle may be located at one surface of the PCB.
One of the receptacles may be located at one surface of the PCB, and the other one of the receptacles may be located at the other surface of the PCB.
The RF cable may include a plurality of grounds spaced at a predetermined interval for bonding to a peripheral ground.
According to various embodiments of the present invention, because an RF cable is disposed at a side surface of a PCB with vertically stood, the RF cable does not occupy much mounting space and can connect an upper antenna and an RF modem.
Further, according to various embodiments of the present invention, by selecting a direction of a receptacle according to a position of an RF connector located at a PCB, an RF cable connection device can connect to an opposite surface by a connection of one time.